With the development of optical technology and semiconductor technology, flat panel displays represented by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have taken a dominant position in the display field due to their characteristics such as lightness, thinness, high response speed, high contrast, and good color purity.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of an LCD device 10 in the related art, which may mainly include a LCD panel 101, polarizers 102 attached on opposing sides of the LCD panel 101, and a backlight module 103 positioned at light incident side of the LCD panel 101. In the LCD structure shown in FIG. 1, the presence of the two polarizers causes energy to be greatly absorbed so that a final transmittance is only about 5%, resulting in problems such as high power consumption and low energy utilization of LCD.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the foregoing background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore may include information that does not constitute prior art already known to those skilled in the art.